1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to electronic delivery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world is quickly becoming wired. Nearly all households and businesses both have telephone and cable access. Now, more that ever, consumers may choose from a plurality of transmission mediums to access the Internet, such as cable, telephone, satellite, or some other high speed connection. As more consumers gain access to the Internet though a multitude of available transmission mediums, things previously done in the real world are now available through the Internet using at least one of the transmission mediums.
Probably the most commercialized use of the Internet is the World Wide Web. Every day, more people gain access to the Web, and every day, people are using the Web to shop online. Online shopping provides a level of convenience consumers want, need and will soon demand. Electronic commerce or “e-commerce” is the term often used to refer, at least in part, to online shopping on the Web.
With the explosive growth of online shopping on the Internet, the need for online delivery of digital items has also considerably grown. Online delivery refers to delivery of electronic items using an electronic format in any transmission medium. For example, a book, movie, or even a single track from a CD may be delivered to a consumer as a digital item. Consumers desire these digital items delivered immediately in a format suitable for viewing or playback using a consumer device, such as a computer. With the number of online stores that provide digital delivery growing exponentially every year, consumer devices capable of ordering, receiving, and viewing have also become more prevalent.
For example, WebTV, a popular Internet consumer device, is capable of ordering, and receiving digital items using more than one transmission medium. That is, the WebTV device provides access to the Internet as well as access to a conventional TV. Although the WebTV device enables consumers to use multiple transmission mediums using the same device, it does so at the expense of limited upgradeability. A consumer cannot specify a new transmission medium for delivery, unless the WebTV device supports the transmission medium. Even more so, any cross coupling of transmission mediums is provided at the WebTV device. And, in most instances, when shopping online using the WebTV device, the consumer initiates the shopping session by visiting a site. Only at that time, may the consumer then select an item to purchase, and then have the item delivered to the WebTV device.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of centralizing the cross coupling of transmission mediums with limited configuration requirements at a consumer's location. Such a system not only permits a consumer to shop online using one transmission medium and receive a purchased item using a different transmission medium, but also it permits easy upgrades, or the addition of new transmission mediums without having to modify any consumer device.